As a result of increased mobile device use and the greater availability of wireless local area networks (LANs) in public locales, users are increasingly attempting to access the Internet from a variety of public places such as restaurants, hotels, or the like. In certain cases, a public LAN (e.g., a Wi-Fi hotspot) may be a secure network requiring a user device to be authenticated prior to permitting the user device to access the Internet through the LAN. In order to authenticate a user device, a secured public network may redirect a browser application to a landing page for receiving authentication credentials for the network.